ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan
How Pan joined the Tourney Pan plays a major role in Dragon Ball GT. GT heavily focuses on the bond between her and her grandfather, whom Pan is very close to. She is first pictured in the series as a school-going girl who is asking her classmate if he would like to go to a movie with her. She appears to have gotten stronger since she was very young, as she beat up a group of men at a hostage scene in the beginning of GT. It is unknown who trained her, possibly Gohan. She and Bulla are good friends and, along with Vegeta Jr.'s mother, are the only featured female partial Saiyans seen in the Dragon Ball series. After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons, Pan trains hard to prepare for new threats to earth now that Goku had left with Shenron. It was not long before Pan would hear of a demonic Rugal called Ultimate Rugal rising from the Netherworld. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tightens her bandana. After the announcer calls her name Pan does a jumping punch and lands near the camera saying "Okay, let's do this!" Special Moves Kamehameha (Neutral) Pan sets her hands to her side charging a ki ball and fires it at the opponent. Maiden's Burst (Side) Pan screams and releases a large amount of energy from her entire body to knock an opponent back. Meteor Crash (Up) Pan charges at the opponent and attacks the opponent with a small punching barrage, knocking them up into the air. Then, she flies up in the air and punches the opponent in the stomach before attacking them with a punching and kicking barrage. Finally, Pan chops the opponent away and teleports beside them to elbow them down to the ground. Maiden Blast (Down) Pan combines the two energy spheres created in each hand into an pink energy sphere in front of her. Gill Missile (Hyper Smash) Pan charges at the opponent, kicking and slapping their stomach before uppercutting them into the air. Then, she and Giru fly down to the ground, where Pan points at the opponent and shouts "Let's show off!", which Giru responds by opening his torso and firing off the missile up at the opponent while Pan is covering her ears. The opponent tries to block, only to be blown away. Maiden's Rage (Final Smash) Pan flies at the opponent saying "How's it feel getting beaten by a girl?!" then if she makes contact, somersault kicks the opponent into the air, then follows after, grabs and punches him/her fifteen times, then moves back and charges yellow energy spheres. Then, she draws them together in front to fire them in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Victory Animations #Pan hops happily and gives a thumbs up saying "I did it! A big win for me!" #Pan leans forward and swipes her hand saying "Oh, it was no big deal, really!" #*Pan leans forward and swipes her hand saying "Police! There's a strange man here!" (General Blue victories only) #*Pan leans forward and swipes her hand saying "Whoa, something's weird." (Kid Goku victories only) #*Pan leans forward and swipes her hand saying "Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" (Master Roshi victories only) #*Pan leans forward and swipes her hand saying "Ha ha, younger's better!" (Fasha or Zangya victories only) #Pan does a jumping punch, then does a lunging punch saying "If that's all you got, you can beat me!" #*Pan does a jumping punch, then does a lunging punch saying "If you even so much as look at my mom again, I'll kick your butt!" (Spopovich victories only) #*Pan does a jumping punch, then does a lunging punch saying "Hey, you were goin' easy on me, weren't you?!" (Future Trunks or Goku victories only) #*Pan does a jumping punch, then does a lunging punch saying "Oh man! I totally overdid it!" (Hercule or Videl victories only) #*Pan does a jumping punch, then does a lunging punch saying "Geez, aren't you a little old for that?" (Great Saiyaman or Great Saiyawoman victories only) #*Pan does a jumping punch, then does a lunging punch saying "Daddy, get it together." (Gohan victories only) #*Pan does a jumping punch, then does a lunging punch saying "You're smaller than I am. Man, what's goin' on?" (Kid Chi-Chi) On-Screen Appearance Flies down and points her fist forward saying "i'm in a bad mood right now!" Special Quotes *Ugh! He's weird! (When fighting General Blue) *Grandpa, you totally forgot about me, didn't you?! (When fighting Kid Goku) *Ugh! You're really making me mad!" (When fighting Fasha or Master Roshi) *This is kind of annoying! (When fighting Zangya) *How dare you beat up my mom! (When fighting Spopovich) *Hold on! You better do this right! (When fighting Future Trunks or Majuub) *Grandpa Hercule, here I come! (When fighting Hercule) *Stop it! It's so embarassing! (When fighting Great Saiyaman or Great Saiyawoman) *Hmm, something's different about you, Mom. (When fighting Videl) *Hey, Dad, let's have a match! (When fighting Gohan) *I won't hold back, even for you, Grandpa! (When fighting Goku) *What?! Even Grandma is here! (When fighting Kid Chi-Chi) *I'll never forgive you! (When fighting Baby Vegeta) *I'm gonna beat you down! (When fighting Syn Shenron or Ultimate Rugal) Trivia *Pan's rival is Rugal's demonic Satsui no Hado form, Ultimate Rugal. *Pan shares her Japanese voice actress with Bloom, Foofa, Amaterasu, Aveil and Mimiji Ii. *Pan shares her French voice actress with Strawberry Shortcake, Tifa Lockhart, Zuleeka, Truffles and Amy Wong. *Pan shares her German voice actress with Darby. *Pan shares her Arabic voice actress with Chizuru Kagura, Blade Knight, Nefertari Vivi, Kargarok, Madison Bogard, Ophiuchus Shaina and Krillin. *Pan shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Maki and Farangis. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters